The Final Fall
by f0xylady13
Summary: Apparently Shizuka had a son that was taken by hunters and turned human. When Kaname plans to bring back the lost pureblood, Zero is transferred to the Night Class after an incident occurs. When Kaname learns of the purebloods identity, he has to use Zero to bring him back. Who is Shizuka's son? And what will happen to Zero now that Kaname plans to start another war? Find out!


This story is up for revision and will also be based off of the anime version (though in the future, I will put aspects of the manga version as well once I start reading it XD) If you see any mistakes that you believe I have made feel free to shout it out! I hope you all enjoy! Loving my kits 3

Chapter 1: The Hunger

"What?! Like hell I'm going there…" said Zero who was called to the chancellor's office. He was in the middle of class when the PDA rang for him to report to the headmaster on an assignment, his classmates giving him jealous glances since he was free to leave their boring lecture. "I know that this isn't to your liking, but I'm afraid it has to be done." The headmaster sat at his desk cooking a fish as usual. How professional… "Whatever. But if there's anything else you want me to do you can forget it." He grabbed a parcel that was resting on the table in front of him and placed it under the crook of his arm. The address was to Aido Hanabusa. And as much as he hated vampires, Aido, he could honestly say was one of the few he didn't mind approaching. But that didn't mean he was willing to be friends with him! Or any of the pathetic blood suckers that were lurking around!

"What exactly is this for anyways? It's not like the night class to ask the Guardians to deliver their packages… Don't they normally just get one of their servants to come and deliver it personally?" He said as he was studying the parcel to make sure that it wasn't some suspicious cargo. Ever since the Rido incident the Vampire Hunters have been on high alert for anything that could be a threat to human kind. "Well I wasn't informed on any details other then it was to go to him immediately after its arrival! So no more dilly dallying!" He shooed off his adoptive son and went back to cooking his fish.

Zero left the chancellor's office and headed straight for the moon dorms, package in hand. On arrival he was surprised to see the gates were already opened. "This is supposed to be closed at all time, so who forgot to close it?" He passed through them and up the stairs to the dorms, where he entered without asking for permission. Since he already knew where Hanabusa's room was so he just decided to leave it in front of his door to avoid confrontation. But alas… that plan was set up for failure because Aido was already there as if waiting for him. "There you are Kiryu! You really know how to keep people waiting."

Aido approached zero with swagger in his step, and held his hands out to receive his package (yes ik it sounds dirty :D). Before Zero gave it up he held it high above Hanabusa's head, taunting him. "Before I give this to you I want to know what's in it." Aido gave him a curious stare as to why he wanted to know that. "It's none your business what was sent to me!" "Actually it is, because I'm the hunter and you're the vampire. I need to make sure you're not planning on doing something you'll regret. Because I assure you, if this happens to be a part of some evil plot… You won't find me to be very happy."Aido smirked with a look of mystery in his eyes. "When are you ever happy?" He snatched the parcel from his hands and retreated back to the comfort of his room, not before turning back around and saying "Have a good day… _Hunter_."

The way he said it sent chills down his spine, but his façade remained unchanged. He didn't know why, but his original hunch that Kaname was up to no good might be correct after all. But he couldn't report back to the council without any evidence to support his theory, so some investigation might be in order. _"Why do you care so much what that pureblood bastard is doing anyways?"_ his mind told him."Because I want to kill him that's why. And how can I do that if I don't have a reason to be near him?" And here he was, having a conversation with his own mind. What has become of him he thought to himself? _"We could just sneak up on him and shoot him. BOOM! It's all over."_ He took in a deep breath and was going to say something more, but a light tap was placed on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Yuki there in her Night Class uniform. Although her outfit was different, her face all the same. Well, except for one thing. Her smile was missing.

"Yuki… " He looked down at the girl that use to be his best friend. But by now however, both were like strangers to each other. Neither having had any interest in talking to the other in the slightest. "Hello Kiryu. Do you often talk to yourself like this? Alone I mean." A light tint of red flushed over his cheeks from embarrassment but he reverted his gaze from her and stuck to his stone hard expression. "As of lately yeah, I guess you could say that. What're you doing here Kuran? I thought that older brother of yours decided to keep you locked up like a caged bird." A forced smile placed her lips as she tried hard to look him in the eyes. She always told the other royals that she hated him, but deep down she still felt bad for the sudden departure. "Kaname thought I was ready to be alone. My powers have matured and I think I'm ready to take care of myself."

Actually, Kaname said she could go out as long as she was watched at all times. So if anything there was no trust in her… But there's no way in hell she would ever admit that to Zero. She'd rather him think of her as a hard ass than a weakling that still depended on the strengths of others. And that included him. "If you say so. I'm only here to deliver a package, and since I'm already done with that I think I should be on my way now. Excuse me." He went and took a step around her, but out of nowhere she decided to grab his sleeve keeping him stuck in place. He looked down at her and saw that her straight face was turned into a frown. "Kiryu, it's not by coincidence that I bumped into you. I was sent by my brother to come and fetch you because there is much he wants to discuss." He clenched his teeth and curled his hands into fists.

Did that pureblood bastard really think that because he sent his sister there wouldn't be a problem?! "We both know how I feel about that guy. So you already know my answer." Instead of letting go, Yuki only held on tighter. "He wasn't asking you, he demanded it. And I'm demanding it too!" The intensity in her eyes flared like a thousand suns. She meant business. As much as Zero hated to hurt her, he hated Kaname a lot more. Without another word he took her hand into his and forced her to let go. He glared at her and she just stared back, the intensity beginning to die down and be replaced with sadness and a hint of fear.

As she watched him walk away she began her journey down the silent halls back to her own dorm room. She thought for sure that he'd come without a fight ,but she also knew that that was a probability that could be highly unlikely. Kaname took in account for his past romantic feelings for her and thought that if he used his sister as bait for the silver haired hunter, he could have easily had Zero back in his chess game again. But now they were going to have to think of another way to get Zero to sit and listen.

When she opened the door to her room, all she was met with was darkness. Her room had no lights, and her windows were covered with crimson curtains to keep out the sun's rays. Her bed had white fluffy sheets and had cute but vintage bunny rabbit stuffed toys resting on top of her pillows. When the Kuran mansion was burned to the ground, Kaname was able to salvage a few of her favorite possessions before the fires could consume them. Those possessions were of course the stuffed rabbits she slept with every night. On the night she was turned back to her original birth right, he took her to his office in the moon dorms where he showed her a chest full of old things she used to own. Her toys, her favorite picture books, one of the small night gowns she wore as a child to rest in bed with. Although it was severely burned and singed he said to her that he refused to throw away. Everything he could save that night he kept safe with him for years. He treated them like his most valuable possessions, proof of how much he truly loved her.

She knows he still loves her, but now things seem different. He treats her more like a pawn then he does a sister. And that probably hurts her heart more than anything. "Yuki." She jumped in surprise at the sound of the deep voice that emanated behind her. "Oh, Kaname. You scared me." She took a deep sigh of relief and sat on her fluffy comforter, pulling her long hair to one side. Kaname entered her room and sat in the office chair that was in front of her computer desk. "How did the talk with Zero go?" He crossed his arms over his chest and inserted his dominance, Yuki shrank back when she felt his pressure rise. "Not so good. I told him that you wanted to talk with him about something, and he left. I don't think his feelings for me are there anymore." "Well I doubt they would be after all that's happened. But it was worth a try. He really should have listened though, because with what's about to happen to him, I won't offer a second warning."

He smirked and let a slight chuckle slip past his lips. Yuki would always get a little afraid when her brother acted like this. "Are you going to put your plans into action soon big brother?" He stared into her eyes and saw that her curiosity was genuine. "Why yes I am. Tomorrow I'm going back to Shizuka's old chamber of rest. And from there I'll put everything into place… There will be another pureblood Yuki. And this time, he will walk on our side." He laughed with evil in his throat, and Yuki just sat back and listened. She was scared that her brother was in a bad place, and right now, she was scared for Zero as well.

Back in the sun dorms, Zero was sitting on his bed polishing his bloody rose, and checking it for any defects. It wouldn't be wise to carry around a broke gun now would it! As he was working on improving his weapons, he felt a weird sensation moving throughout his body. It was warm and started at the top of his head and travelled all the way down to the tips of his toes. "Why am I feeling this way? It seems familiar, but why?" He decided to just try and ignore it, but after a while it started to become unbearable. The warm feeling started to burn like a hot fire around his heart, like someone was squeezing it. He dropped bloody rose and fell to the ground with a hard thud. He grabbed at his chest trying to control the feeling but it didn't work. A long with the burning in his body, the dryness in his throat accompanied the sensation. His fangs grew in his mouth and he could see the red gleam of his eyes in the reflection of his vanity mirror.

He could remember this feeling now, he could tell why it was so familiar to him. It was his hunger, the thirst to drink blood! "But why?! I consumed Shizuka's blood… I-I'm no longer a level vampire… So why is the thirst so strong?!" He crawled to his private bathroom where he kept his blood tablets in the cabinet, and struggled to pull himself up on the sink. As he reached to open the cabinet, his reflection distracted him. He couldn't ignore his glowing red eyes and fangs. The signs that he was a monster. How could he ever forget that he was a beast in human skin? That he was a creature that craved to drink human blood? The thing that he once used to be… He looked to the ground with his bangs covering his eyes, and punched the glass, shattering it to pieces.

Not only did the mirror break, but the cabinet too splintered into bits. He watched helplessly as the bottle smacked inside the sink, its loose cap coming off and all its contents fell down the drain. "God damn it! Now I'll have to go ask Kaien for more." Using what little strength he had left, he boosted himself up on his legs and pocketed the empty bottle into his coat. He went to his window and saw that the courtyards were still full of students since classes had only ended a few hours ago. There was no way he could go out in the condition he was in, but the hunger he felt was too strong. It would be too risky to try and wait out the feeling, especially with all the humans that were lurking about. He couldn't take the risk!

Putting on a hoodie, he pulled it over his face so no one could get a good view of his vampiric features, and left his dorm cautious to avoid conversations with any of the students still walking around. He didn't know why some of them chose to talk to him… A lot of his classmates were either terrified of him, or hated his guts. "I need to get to Kaien! I don't think I can hold on much longer." His fangs were already piercing his inner lips, and blood dripped down from his chin, hitting the ground in small drops. "Hey Kiryu-kun? Are you okay?" One of the girls from his first period came running towards him, he thought her name was Anita or something of the sort. "Are you okay? I saw blood running from your face when I came from the med hall! If you're hurt maybe you should come with me. I'm the nurse's aide for our class this year." Just his luck that she spotted him… And that's being said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Whatever." His pace quickened towards the chancellor's house but he couldn't quite outrun Anita's quickening pace either. She was being very persistent. "You just don't give up do you?" "No I don't! As an aide, it's my job to help take care of the injured students of Cross Academy! So Zero Kiryu, I insist you come along with me." She grabbed his hand and on instant his instincts kicked in. He pinned her up against a tree, the hunger having had finally taken over his mind. He let his hood fall, and smiled showing off his ravenous fangs. Anita stared in horror wanting to scream, but being so terrified it was caught in her throat with no escape. She was trapped. "Wh-What are you?!" Zero laughed and licked her neck, his sight so focused on the veins hiding underneath her tan skin. "I'm the predator." His eyes caught hold of hers as sweat began to drip down her face. "And you're the prey!"

He sank his fangs deep into her neck, she died as soon as her flesh was punctured, her esophagus being torn by his gnarly teeth. He drank his fill and drained her body of all blood. Once he was full he let her corpse drop to the floor, her blood was smeared all over his face and stained his clothes. After the effects of the thirst wore off, he came to his sense and saw the gruesome scene that was unfolded before him. He dropped to his knees, not being able to process what just happened. "No! I wouldn't… I couldn't have.." "But you did Zero." Behind him stood the headmaster, Kaien Cross. But it wasn't just him, Kaname and the rest of the aristocrats were there too along with Yuki. "We'll have to clean this mess up. The night class will work on disposing the body, and I will tell miss Anita's parents of her disappearance. After this is done Zero, I will need to see you in my office." Kaien turned around and walked off to his office already planning out what to say in his head. "Come along with me now Kiryu. We have to get you cleaned up." Yuki held out her hand for him to take, but instead of grabbing it he silently stood up and nodded in agreement.

The two of them headed towards the moon dorm while the rest stayed behind to clean things up. Yuki took him to her dorm where she grabbed a wet cloth and began to clean up his face, rubbing the blood off his skin. "Doesn't this scene seem familiar to you Kiryu?" He knew what she was referring to. It was on the same night that Kaien brought him home. He had scratched his neck up claiming he could still feel that woman's mouth on him, and blood was all over him. Yuki took the time in talking with him and cleaning his wounds. She's doing the same thing she did back then when they were kids. "I remember, but I try to forget." She sighed from distress and tried to ignore her rising anger. Even when she was still human, his sour attitude always did piss her off. "When are you going to grow up Zero?" "What? You mean like how you did? You did blossom into a pureblood after all… Nice transformation."

She bit her tongue and felt that jab in her heart she always felt when she was reminded on how she acted to him on her transition. She didn't like to admit it, or say it, but she was acting like a bitch. But instead of dwelling on it she decided to change the subject instead. "You know why the headmaster wants to talk to you, right?" "Well I have a pretty good idea… He's going to put me in the night dorms." She nodded, grateful she didn't have to say it herself. "And will you be waiting for that?" "Look Yuki I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to convince me it won't be so bad! That the people here aren't just blood sucking demons! But you know what?! I'll always think that. And I'll never accept living in the world of the night." Her expression remained calm and unaffected, but was starting to break. "Does that include me too? Am I just a monster to you now?" She held her breath anxious on what he was going to say. Zero on the other hand was not afraid to let his mind lose. "Yes."

Without even a second to spare she smacked him across the face with tears streaming down her face. "I HATE YOU ZERO!" She ran out leaving him alone in that same dark room. She left him alone in the same room filled with her precious memories. All of which use to be good, but now holding one she wish she could forget. _"Good job idiot…"_ He let a frown uphold his face. "You hurt her feelings Zero. And here you think I'm the bad guy." Kaname had appeared from nowhere and had a mocking smile. "So back to my original offer Kiryu, will you talk with me now?" Zero glared at him. So this was his plan all along, he knew that by getting them alone they'd talk about their feelings, and that ultimately he'd hurt her, making him feel obligated to listen to his offer. No wonder he let his precious little sister go off without him. "Fine Kaname, you have a deal."


End file.
